


In Which Hokuto-chan Torments Sei. Again.

by bard_linn



Category: X/1999
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bard_linn/pseuds/bard_linn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there wasn’t enough Hokuto in X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Hokuto-chan Torments Sei. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Rough, silly little thing with no beta, just as a warning.

Seishirou hadn’t expected this when he had killed Hokuto-chan. Oh, he had thought there would be some retribution - it had spurred Subaru-kun on delightfully for a little while, though his prey’s fervor seemed to have calmed down lately - but he had never expected _this_ outcome.  
  
He privately thought it was worse than Hokuto-chan’s final spell.  
  
 _“Sei-chan!”_ The bright cheerful voice slipped into his thoughts without any regard for his privacy. _“You’re finally back!”_  
  
“Yes, Sakura-san.” Seishirou patted the Tree’s trunk lightly. “The job in Sendai went well.”  
  
 _“Good.”_ The sense of the Tree’s power wrapped around him, far more addicting than any mortal drug. Seishirou allowed himself a moment to simply enjoy it. For a long time the Tree had been his silent companion, walking the shadow world with him. Until recently she had never spoken.  
  
Seishirou wished Hokuto’s spirit hadn’t granted her that power; he had looked _forward_ to not hearing her anymore.  
  
 _“That’s not nice, Sei-chan,”_ Hokuto nudged him with the Tree’s power. _“You’d get lonely without me!”_  
  
 _I’d have a lot more peace and quiet._ Seishirou smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “Something like that.”  
  
 _“Psh. Now that you’re back in Tokyo, are you going to do any thing about my brother? I didn’t die to let you lead him on a wild goose chase for four years.”_ The Sakura’s branches rustled as Hokuto expressed her irritation.  
  
“Perhaps.” Seishirou had no intention of ‘settling down’ with Subaru - no matter what Hokuto thought. Subaru could still be amusing, however. Perhaps he should pay him a visit soon.  
  
 _“If you’re not going to do something him, you could at least hand him over. I’ll take care of him. And I’m hungry.”_ A branch poked at him. _”Feed me.”_  
  
Seishirou chuckled. The Sumeragi would never believe what the Tree had done to Hokuto. “At once, my lady.”  
  


* * *

  


Omake

Subaru looked up at the Tree in trepidation. He knew he would have to approach it the moment he had accepted Seishirou-san’s eye, but the creature still made him wary. The tree had haunted his dreams too much for him to dismiss it entirely, even if they were more or less supposed to work together. He bowed to it.

_“Hi, Subaru! Took you long enough. I’m hungry.”_

Subaru stared at the Tree in shock. “Hokuto-chan?”

 _“Yup, it’s me.”_ A branch of the Tree caressed his head tenderly. _“I’m so lucky you’re the next Sakurazukamori. Feed me?”_

Subaru fainted.


End file.
